Melting a frozen heart
by sesshomaruluver1
Summary: What if the Abyss was a world between worlds and what is Captain Mayuri while researching and experimenting with the thought of their being other worlds found a way to open a doorway that would allow a chain to make a contract with a shinigami? Toshirooc
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a work in progress present for a friend of mine, with her permission I have posted it on here, also I have put this as a crossover but it will be taking place almost completely in the Bleach world. Some Pandora Hearts characters will be mentioned and it is likely that one will appear in the story, also if you would like to see what Aiko looks like I will be putting a link up to the picture I used on my profile page. And lastly the disclaimer - I own nothing Bleach and Pandora Hearts belong to their respective owners and the picture I found while browsing Google.

_**Melting a frozen heart**_

_**Prologue.**_

Name: Aiko.

Alias: Dark water nymph.

Age: unknown – but physically looks 13.

Height: 4'2"

Race: chain.

Personality: Aiko despite spending most of her life in the Abyss is a very happy hyper person most of the time. She likes to try and make those around her happy as well and enjoys annoying people for entertainment. Aiko is also almost never seen without a smile on her face, the only time you will see her without one is when she is being serious and she is normally only serious when she is fighting. Despite acting like a ditz she is actually a pretty intelligent person, not overly so but enough so that if she was in school she would be able to make it to college with a passing grade. She also – although not seeming the type to – enjoys watching rain and snow fall as well as visiting lakes and rivers.

Powers: Aiko is a water based chain and so can manipulate large quantities – such as lakes/ponds/rivers – and pull water particles out of the air to form weapons. She is also able to manipulate the water within the body, allowing her to control people but only if they are not strong willed or are not always on their guard. She can also breathe underwater and stores water in her lungs so that if she has to, by 'kissing' her opponent and opening their mouth with her tongue she can take the water from her lungs and pour it into their lungs. This is normally a last resort move as she prefers creating weapons – such as swords/spears/needles/sai/whips – from any form of water around her. For defence she gathers water either in front of her or around her and makes a shield. Finally she can travel through bodies of water to other places but only if there is another body of water in the place she wants to go, this also allows her to look in or 'spy' on people who are by water.

Looks: Aiko has short aqua blue hair and dark ocean blue eyes. She has a healthy pale skin tone. She has almost dragonfly like clear wings/fins just above her hips and dark blue energy wings on her back. She also has fin like ears and a blue symbol on her upper arm and forehead, as well as blue markings on her legs and feet. Around her neck she wears a gold chocker, for a top she has a light aqua blue strip of clothe that covers what it needs to. On her lower half she wears bikini like short shorts in the same light aqua blue as her top. On her arms are finger loop gloves, the loop being a gold ring. Covering some of her feet and the calf of her leg are sock like pieces of clothe that have a gold ring toe loop, both the gloves and leg covers are light aqua blue. Finally around both wrists and ankles are gold bracelets and anklets.


	2. Chapter 1: Light in the Abyss stranger

A/N: Here is the first chapter, to let you all know I already have chapters 2,3 and 4 completed on my computer and most of chapter 5, however I wont be posted chapter 2 until I have completed chapter 5. A warning also updates will be few and far between as I am prone to writers blocks but I will try to get these out as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Bleach and Pandora Hearts belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Melting a frozen heart<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Light in the Abyss/ stranger in Seireitei, friend or foe?**_

[Aiko's point of view]

My eyes glowed a dim blue as I swam around in my lake, I say my lake as I had fought or scared other chains away from it when I first discovered it. The Abyss didn't have many pools of water but those it did have were always filled with water so dark that you would be unable to see what was just below the surface – which is why my eyes glowed, so I could see what was around me. Breaking the surface and looking at my reflection in the dark mirror like water I saw that today was one of the rare days that I was not smiling. For reasons unknown to me I had felt very lonely and sad this morning – although no one could really tell time in the Abyss – I was thinking the cause was that months ago one of my only friends in the abyss had made a contract with a human and escaped – my other friend didn't need a contract as he could travel between the abyss, his own dimension and the human world.

_I wonder what Alice and Oz are up to now? _I thought as I used my strange energy like fairy wings to lift my self above the water and hover just over the surface. While thinking I brought my knees up to my chin, wrapping my arms around them and resting my head on the top of them. As I stared off into the distance I felt something cold land on the top of my head, confused I lifted my head slightly and saw that it was snowing. _How strange, it never snows in the Abyss. _I thought before looking around and realising – no it wasn't snowing in the Abyss; it was snowing over my lake. Looking up hoping to see the source of the snow, I saw a circle of light – which was even stranger as I have been using the water of my lake to spy on the human worlds and was sure that snow came from clouds.

I started to slowly fly upwards, feeling a strange pull from the snow making light. When I reached it I had to squint my eyes before they adjusted, once they had I reached a hand out to touch it when I heard something. It sounded like… like someone was fighting and it was coming from the light, looking at the light more closely it started to clear a bit so that I could see what was happening. I looked into a strange room when a person cut across my vision, a boy with white hair and his back to me. He had a sword drawn – the sheath strapped to his back – I couldn't get a good look at his opponent but he was able to knock the boys sword from his hand. Not a moment after the boy's opponent lifts a clawed hand and swings it at him.

[Toshiro's point of view]

I was sitting at my desk doing paper work while Matsumoto was no where to be seen, I sighed and mentally cursed out my Lieutenant for probably getting drunk and skipping work. As I was about to return to my work a hell butterfly fluttered into the office and landed on my out stretched finger and relayed the message to me. _Why would Captain Kurotsuchi want all of us to come to division 12 labs? _I mentally asked myself as I walked to my door, once out of the office I shunpo-ed over to the twelfth division labs. When I arrived I saw that not only were all the captains here – including Head Captain Yamamoto – but all the Lieutenants as well.

"Good you're all here," Captain Kurotsuchi said walking into the lab we were asked come to.

"What is it that you have found Captain Kurotsuchi?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked stepping forward.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, I have found that there is another world beyond that of Soul Society, the Living world, Hueco Mundo and the underworld." Captain Kurotsuchi said while walking over to a large machine.

"How is that possible?" Captain Soi Fon asked looking at the large machine as Captain Kurotsuchi started to turn it on and causing a circle of light to appear on the floor of the machine. Everyone stepped forward to see if this 'other world' was visible through the light, when something pushed me forward to far and my hand skimmed the outside of the circle.

"Please be careful Captain Hitsugaya, I have yet to know what this would do if any of us touched the light. Be thankful you only skimmed it with your hand," Captain Kurotsuchi said pulling me away from it slightly.

"Do you know what the name of this world yet?" Captain Ukitake asked before coughing slightly in his hand.

"Not yet, but we are working on it." Captain Kurotsuchi said as he reached to turn the machine off but was stopped by an Adjuchas class menos attacking him from behind. Fortunately he was able to dodge, unfortunately more Adjuchas started to appear as well.

"How interesting, I'm sure Lord Aizen would greatly enjoy knowing about this new world. I think we'll be taking this machine back to him," a low level Arrancar said as he walked out from behind the group of Adjuchas. _How did they get inside Seireitei? _I asked myself before drawing my Zanpaktou along with the rest of the Captains and Lieutenants. After finishing one of the Adjuchas I saw another heading for the still active machine, using shunpo I cut him off and stood between him and the machine. Swinging Hyourimaru I was able to push the Adjuchas back but didn't notice that this one had a tail – I was slightly tired from fighting the other Adjuchas – using its tail it was able to knock Hyourimaru from my hand. Raising its own clawed hand I braced myself as it started to swing its hand back down catching me in the chest and sending me to the floor, making me waver between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Do you wish to live?" I heard a voice ask, it took me a moment to realise that the voice was female and not one I knew. Pushing myself into a crouched position I saw that the Adjuchas was preparing to attack again.

"Well? Do you wish to continue living? If so all you have to do is make a contract with me," the voice said again. "Final chance will you make a contract with me?"

"Yes!" I shouted as the clawed hand started to swing down towards my throat. Suddenly the Adjuchas stopped moving.

"Wh-what's going on?" it asked seemingly unable to move, looking behind me a saw a girl rise out of the circle of light her eyes glowing different shades of blue.

[Aiko's point of view]

I had been trying to get through the circle of light since I saw the boy fall to the floor but realised that I would be unable to unless I made a contract like Alice did. So I spoke to the boy I wasn't sure if he could hear me but if I could hear what was going on there then he should be able to hear me as well. I asked if wanted to live and if he wanted to make a contract with me, when he shouted his answer the barrier preventing me from moving through the circle vanished and I rose myself up and out of the abyss. The boy's opponent may have been physically strong but his will was weak and so I took control of the water within his body.

"Wh-what's going on?" the strange creature asked – as now I could get a better look at the boy's opponent I decided it was a strange creature. The boy turned towards me and I could see that his eyes were teal/light blue and although shocked to see me his face still held a serious look. Looking back to the strange creature I answered its question.

"Simple, I am controlling you." Looking around I saw the room was filled with people and a few strange creatures like the one I was currently controlling. Flying out of the strange machine I was in, I landed next to my new contractor and by moving my hand as if I was controlling a puppet I made the creature turn and attack the other creatures. Unfortunately my concentration was broken by a strange man attacking me; stopping my control of the creature I gathered the water from the air and formed my bubble shield around myself.

"What and who are you?" the strange man asked as I studied his face to see he had a piece of bone in the shape of twisted and spiked head band on his forehead.

"What I am is none of your business, but I will tell you who I am. I am the Dark water nymph," I said while creating a katana from the water around me and rushing towards him, clashing my sword with his. Unfortunately for me I hadn't used a sword in a long time and was mostly on the defence while he continued to attack me, once getting a good distance I changed my weapon to a whip and started to try and get his sword away from him. As I kept lashing my water whip at him I saw my contractor grab his sword again and – along with the other people in the room – dispatched the strange creatures. Strangely enough my contractor disappeared only to reappear behind my opponent and place his sword through his heart, which made him disintegrate.

_What a strange place this is. _I thought as I made my whip evaporate back into the air; however a sword was soon placed at my throat by a man with short spiky black hair, black eyes, three scars running from the top of his hair line to the bottom of his cheek on the right side of his face and a tattooed 69 on his left cheek.

"Who are you?" asked an old man coming into my line of vision. "How did you get into the Seireitei?"

"Hmmm, as you are allies of my contractor I guess I can tell you. My name is Aiko, I'm also known as the Dark water nymph." I answered as I started to smile and my eyes stopped glowing to show my natural dark sapphire eyes. "And as for how I got here I came through the circle of light after making a contract with that person." I lifted my hand and pointed towards my contactor just as he clutch at the area on his chest where his heart would be. Pulling back some of his robes it was shown that above his heart was the same mark on my right arm and forehead.

"What is going on here?" the old man demanded as he turned back to me.


	3. Chapter 2: Shinigami & Hollows & Chains

A/N: Here is the second chapter, which means that I have completed chapter five. I will be started chapter six soon and once that is done I will post chapter three. A warning updates will be few and far between as I am prone to writers blocks but I will try to get these out as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Bleach and Pandora Hearts belong to their respective owners.

_**Chapter 2: Shinigami and Hollows and Chains, Oh my.**_

[Aiko's point of view]

The sword was finally removed from my neck after I had explained in more dept how I came to, what I now knew was called the Seireitei. While explaining not once did the smile drop from my face, even when I had to explain the concept of Chain contracts with a contractor three to four times. Once the sword had been placed back into its sheath and the looks of confusion and doubt had disappeared I ran and glomped my new contractor.

"Thank you so, so much for getting me out of the Abyss." I said clinging onto him as he tried to dislodge me from his arm. "Ne, could I ask what my new contractors name is?"

"It's Toshiro Hitsugaya, but you will call me Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro said as he finally freed his arm and backed away from me slightly to stand next to a very busty woman with long orange hair. "This is my Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto."

"'Kay Shiro-chan, nice to meet you Ku-chan." I said grinning at the pair and soon found my self almost smothered within Rangiku's overly generous sized bust as she squealed something about how cute I was. After being released from the suffocating hug and ignoring Toshiro's annoyed look, I started to explore the room I was in AKA running around the room hyper and messing with anything I could get my hands on. While I was 'exploring' the room I had this creepy looking white faced guy running after me and telling me not to touch his 'precious experiments'.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I think it may be best if you took Aiko back to the tenth division before she becomes one of Captain Kurotsuchi's experiments." I heard the old man say before running back over to Toshiro.

"Come on Aiko," Toshiro said with a small sigh and started to walk out of the lab we were standing in. With grin on my face I followed after my contactor with Rangiku beside me. After a while I got tired of walking and so used my wings to hover just above the ground and glide instead.

"Hey Shiro-chan I'm bored," I said gliding next to him.

"Just be patient, and its Captain Hitsugaya to you." Toshiro said while sending a small glare my way. Sighing I glided back to where Rangiku was walking when something caught my eye, turning I saw a group of men sparring with swords. One however – a bald man – was using a very pretty looking spear. _Oh pretty _I thought as I flew over the rest of the men and towards the spear wielding man. Wanting a closer look I flew up behind him, he didn't seem to notice but his sparring partner did and gave me a confused look.

"So pretty," I said causing the spear wielding man to jump around and face me.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked and before I could answer Toshiro can walking over, his eye brow twitching.

"What do you think you are doing Aiko?" he asked once he stood in front of me and the bald man, who bowed slightly towards my contractor.

"I said I was bored Shiro-chan, and I wanted to see the pretty spear." I said pouting slightly before going back to my normal smile.

"My Zanpaktou is manly not pretty," the bald man said as a um, the only way I can describe him is beautiful; man came up behind the bald one.

"But I think its pretty," I said tilting my head slightly to the left and never dropping my smile.

"We don't have time for this," Toshiro said as he grabbed my wrist and started to pull me away from the bald man and beautiful man. After walking – well Toshiro was walking, I was floating behind him – for what seemed like an hour we came to a large building with a black symbol above the doorway.

"Ne, Shiro-chan what does that symbol mean?" I asked pointing to it.

"That is the number ten in kanji," Toshiro said before giving me a confused look. "Can't you read kanji?"

"Hmm. No I was never able to learn how to read and write before I was sent to the Abyss." I said before gliding to the large open double doors and seeing more people walking around. _I just noticed, but why is everyone wearing those black robes? _I thought before noticing Rangiku running towards me.

[Toshiro's point of view]

_She can't read or write, and what did she mean sent to the Abyss? I thought she was born there _I thought while following her towards the entry way of the tenth division.

"Captain, I see you found Aiko-chan." Matsumoto said as she stopped in front of myself and Aiko.

"I wouldn't of had to find her if you had been paying attention when she decided to wander off," I said walking around Matsumoto and through the court yard to enter the main building. Glancing behind me I made sure that Aiko didn't wander off again as I lead her and Matsumoto into the main building and towards my office.

"Why are we here Ku-chan?" I heard Aiko ask my lieutenant.

"Well Head Captain Yamamoto thought it would be best if we took you back here before you got into trouble," Matsumoto answered as I opened to the sliding door to my office.

"Oh, but what trouble could I get in? I'm only curious about my new home." I heard Aiko say as I took my seat behind me desk as Matsumoto sat on top of her desk and Aiko hovered in front of mine.

"Ever heard the saying curiosity killed the cat?" I asked causing her to face me and come out of her slight daze.

"Nope, but I wouldn't say that around Chess." She said smiling and lifted her legs so she was 'sitting' meditation style in mid air. _Who is Chess? _I thought before shaking my head slightly and getting back to what I needed to do.

"I'm guessing that you have some questions that need answering?" I asked and received a nod as an answer. "Ok, I am going to explain what the Seireitei is as well as what Shinigami and hollows are. The Seireitei is the main area of the soul society where all Shinigami live…" and my explanation went on from there after I was finished I asked her if she understood and again I got a nod as an answer.

"Wait, Captain does that mean that because Aiko is in the soul society that she is dead?" Matsumoto asked and before I could answer Aiko let out a small giggle.

"In the Abyss I wasn't sure whether I was alive or dead, after all the Abyss is considered a prison." Aiko said and even though the subject of her possible being dead would have been an upsetting one for anyone else, she never lost her smile. Before I could ask her about the Abyss being a prison and why she didn't mention that to the other Captains – as well as the fact she was sent to the Abyss and not born there – a hell butterfly flew into the office.

"Head Captain Yamamoto is holding a Captain's meeting," I said after hearing the message from the butterfly. "Aiko stay here, Matsumoto I expect you to make sure she doesn't wander off and to have finished your paper work by the time I get back." And with that I walked out the door and shunpo-ed to the first division. Once I had arrived and taken my place, Head Captain Yamamoto started to ask what we thought should be done about Aiko. Most of the Captains didn't really see a problem as I was her, as she called it, contractor and from her explanation we knew that she could not cause to much trouble as she had to listen to me. However Captain Kurotsuchi thought it might be best if he preformed some experiments so they could see if she truly was a threat.

"I highly doubt she would be a threat to us, she was seemed truly happy and grateful to be out of the Abyss and any interest she shows in the Gotei 13 divisions is only curiosity." I said defending and protecting her from the twelfth division Captain.

"Has she spoken anymore about the Abyss to you Captain Hitsugaya?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked turning his gaze to me, nodding I turned my gaze to face the room as a whole.

"Yes Aiko mentioned that she is unable to read and write and that it was because she was sent to the Abyss before she could learn," I started when Captain Unohana interrupted.

"Forgive me for interrupting Captain Hitsugaya, but we all assumed that she had been born there," she said as most of the other Captains nodded showing they too had thought that the Abyss was Aiko's birth place.

"No it seems that she was sent to the Abyss, which brings me to something else that she said. According Aiko the Abyss is seen as a type of prison," I said this caused a bit of a shock among the other Captains.

"Then she is a criminal?" Captain Soi-Fong asked.

"From what I gather if she had been sent to the Abyss before she was taught to read and write, then I would guess she was sent there when she was still a child." I said, soon after my statement the meeting turned back towards what it was we were going to do with Aiko.


End file.
